prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Canada
Fido/Rogers SIM You need to buy a SIM, and take one of their Pay-As-You-Go plans . (They probably want to sell you a phone as well, but just say you already have one.) Default data rate $1 / day (any 24-hour period, not a calendar day). See Data and E-mail Add-ons for more information. This isn't a "smartphone" plan, but worked with an iPhone (10/2009). For smartphones it is $2.00 / day limited to 20mb, or $7.00 / week limited to 125mb, excluding tethering. (7/2010). Data plan can be bought by attempting to browse to a webpage over network. It then gives you the option of the $2.00/day or $7.00/week plans. On iPhone 4 there was no option to select the non-smartphone plan (8/2010). Availability Fido SIMs can be purchased in their own shops and at many independent mobile retailers. Fido SIMs are also frequently listed on eBay , which is often much cheaper than purchasing from a store since typically some voice minutes are included in the cost. As at 31 August 2010, Micro SIMs could be bought on eBay.ca for approx $10. This included free activation and a $10 talk time credit. SIM sizes Mini SIMs exist. Fido also currently offers Micro SIM cards as of July 30th for $10. Tethering Unknown. Telus Need more information about this provider, does it have decent data rates? Is it suitable for iPhone/Android phones? 2010-08-17 SIM You need to buy a SIM, and take a pay as you go plan. Default data rate Unknown Availability Telus SIMs can be purchased in their own shops and at many independent mobile retailers. Bell Need more information about this provider, does it have decent data rates? Is it suitable for iPhone/Android phones? 2010-08-17 SIM You need to buy a SIM, and take a pay as you go plan. Bell online website shows the sim card will cost $5. Default data rate Unknown Availability Telus SIMs can be purchased in their own shops. Bell (iPad Plan) SIM The SIMs don't just work with iPads, but also with Phones (tested with iPhone 3GS). The Phone needs to be unlocked. (No SIM/Carrier Lock) Default data rate 250 MB – 15$ 5 GB – 35$ Activation To activate the SIM-Card, you need to call the Phone-Number on the SIM. (If you don't have a phone, I would recommend to call via Skype or so, it is a free number) The Bell Service will ask you for the SIM-Card Number printed on the SIM, after that they ask for a living address in Canada and a phone-no. To activate you will need a Credit Card (VISA, MasterCard, American Express) After the activation, you will receive a phone number, also you can't make calls. That is the reference to your account. Availability There are three ways to get an iPad SIM: Free at any Apple Store, 5$ at any Bell Store oder 10$ at Best Buy, Futureshop, etc. Be sure to get an preprovisioned (it is printed on the back of the package) SIM, any other won't work! SIM sizes You can only get a Micro-SIM. Two options, to get a normalsize SIM: An adapter or don't break out the SIM, but cut it out in a regular size. Speakout (7-11/PetroCanada) SIM You need to buy a SIM and a phone but they sometimes come free with $100 air time. Default data rate $0.25/min. Unlimited data over Edge is $10/month. Air time is good for a year. Availability In 7-11 stores / gas stations or PetroCanada gas stations. Speakout uses the Rogers network and should work anywhere in Canada, there is no roaming outside the country SIM sizes Normal only. Tethering Unknown. Links http://speakout7eleven.ca/pages/faq/ http://www.speakoutwireless.ca/ WIND WIND Mobile is currently (08/2010) available in the following areas: *Toronto *Calgary *Edmonton *Ottawa *Vancouver *Hamilton SIM You can purchase a SIM card for $10 from any WIND Mobile retail outlet. They will require that you test that your phone works on their network at this time. You will need a phone that supports the 1700Mhz AWS frequency (eg iPhones won't work). The network is 3G only. Mini SIMS currently (08/2010) do not exist. Default data rate WIND has the following smartphone data plans available for pay as you go customers: *$10/month - 50Mb *$20/month - 500Mb *$35/month - Unlimited Tethering is available free of charge only on the unlimited data plan.